


Wet & Wild

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cave sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: Acid rain always puts you in the mood to bone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For owlcatsandtea on tumblr. Hope you got everything you asked for!
> 
> Listened [to these](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fNLEPrNi2A&t=1840s) [rain storm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9Xu6mkacg8&t=1523s) videos the entire writing time.

The _Lost Light_ was ten miles away. 

Not considerably far, but once the torrents of acid rain and hail came clumsily falling, coupled with dangerous, constant white streaks of power-disrupting lightning and ground-rattling groans of thunder... Yeah. They were stuck.

The cave Brainstorm and Whirl found themselves in was adequate shelter. 

Brainstorm hypothesized they could spend another two hours in here if the storm continued at this precise intensity. If it got any worse, however, two hours would become fifty-one minutes. Due to the electric discharge, communication devices were useless. A bunch of white static with incoherent pleas and concerns chopped in. Brainstorm managed to get to Rodimus, and as clearly as possible, told him that he and Whirl were going to wait it out in the shelter they found. Maybe even take a few samples of the acid rain. It wasn't ideal, but there was no way anyone could come get them. Not if they wanted to be melted in a husk. And if the rain didn't burn holes in their wings or rockets, the heavy gale-winds would surely knock 'em down or way off course.

Rodimus took a while to respond, and not because of their glitching commlinks. "Fine," he agreed bitterly, "stay--are--don't let--wait until--call. Stay there!"

"Ten-four, good buddy," Brainstorm said into the comm, peering out the mouth of the cave at the sheets of green rain. Each drop burnt the ground, charred already from previous storms, leaving behind little wisps of smoke in their wake. Switching off the communicator to conserve energy, Brainstorm turned to Whirl sitting at the back of the cave, quiet but his single eye burning bright.

"It worked," Brainstorm giggled, absolutely delighted by the smiling look in his blazing optics. He tossed the communicator aside.

"I always did wanna frag in acid rain," Whirl said, standing. His body shook, joints creaking. The heat radiating from his EM field was almost identical to Brainstorm's. "I'd die, sure, but whatta Helluva way t'die. Overloading in acid rain. Gonna get that in _Nightbeat's Believe It Or Not_."

Brainstorm's hand quivered as he removed his maskplate, dropping it. "Yeah, yeah, sounds great," he said, sweeping toward Whirl with a swish of his hips, "but I kinda don't wanna die, so this'll have to do. Maybe next time you'll get plugged out in the killer rain, but not by me."

Whirl huffed. "Scaredy little glitch mouse."

Brainstorm shoved Whirl hard against the chest, minutely surprised the Autobot chopper went down so easily. Whirl hit the ground with an _oomph_ and tremble, and knowing exactly what happened next, spread his legs. Pelvic plating slid open, folding and parting; lubricant poured freely from his channel, full-blown in arousal; just like his thick, erect unit, equally wet.

Brainstorm smirked, standing over Whirl. Behind him, lightning flashed; the perfect backdrop. He almost looked sinister there. Mad. Whirl's unit twitched. "Be prepared for my greatest achievement yet," Brainstorm purred, producing his fully extended unit. "The Annihilator."

Whirl blinked, instantly bursting out laughing. Too amused by their entire situation and the haze of hormones in their brains, Brainstorm leaped like a cougar, pouncing on Whirl. Whirl grunted, easily wrestling the smug scientist onto his side, then quickly onto his back. He straddled his hips, pinned his wrists down by the sides of his head. Brainstorm looked completely baffled. "I'm a soldier, ya nerd," Whirl hummed, grinding his open channel against Brainstorm's unit.

Brainstorm moaned, closing his optics. He bucked his hips up for more. The cacophony of rain beating on the cave walls was deafening. "Annihilator," Whirl purred, rising on his knees above Brainstorm's cord. "Meet Maw von DOOM."

"Tha' wa-- _aah_!"

Brainstorm jerked as Whirl slowly slid down on his unit, taking him inch by inch. He was so wet, but perfect. Not too tight, not too painful. Juuuust right. He took another two inches before stopping then rising again. 

Brainstorm huffed.

"What?" Whirl jeered, leaning over Brainstorm's chest as he bounced on half his unit. "You know I can take more. I just wanna hear you beg for it." His pincers closed tightly around Brainstorm's wrists, sending a jolt of arousal down to his cord. "Pretty please?" Whirl cooed, brushing his face against the side of his partner's helm, this time slowly rising off his unit just to the tip. Staying there, but squeezing with his folds.

"Nn," Brainstorm grumbled, feet scrambling. His optics had turned a violet purple. "Just..." He chewed his bottom lip as Whirl sat back, taking half of Brainstorm's unit again. "Primus, yes, p-please... please, like that..." he gasped, fingers twitching in Whirl's grip.

"Like this?" Whirl hummed, releasing one of Brainstorm's hands and taking the remains of the scientist's cord beneath him. He started rolling his hips, stroking the exposed rest of scientist's unit with his pincers--carefully. Brainstorm mewled, rocking into his body.

"Yes, yes, m-more, more please, m-more," Brainstorm pleaded. His optics rolled back in his head. Whirl started bouncing gleefully. "Nn-need more. S-so good, n-not fair... So good, frag. C-Clench me. Make it tight. H-Hurt me."

Whirl saluted. "Can do, boss." His folds clutched around Brainstorm's unit in a bruising grip. Brainstorm's head fell back, howl matching the burst of thunder outside.

Whirl sighed, standing without warning and freeing himself. Brainstorm gasped, cold air rushing down his unit. "You're so needy. Gotta be in control, don'tcha, Brainy?" Whirl teased, idly dragging his claws over his wet channel.

Brainstorm scrambled onto his knees, wide-eyed and system burning a charge. "N-No! Please!" he begged, clenching his hands. "Don't s-stop. L-Let me finish. P-Please...?"

Whirl made a sound akin to a snort. Brainstorm looked so pathetic, with big puppy dogs and a soggy frown. "With an energon pop on top?" Whirl asked, studying his talons, sounding like a proper professional making a big deal with a prospective client.

Brainstorm gulped dryly. "Lotsa li'l gum drops, too. I know where Swerve hides them."

Whirl's optic lit up. "Damn yer sexy when yer on yer knees," he purred. He reached over, grabbed the top of Brainstorm's head, and pulled him in between his legs. He shoved his mouth between the base of his unit and the opening of his channel. Brainstorm hungrily went to work, first lapping at some of the sweet tasting lubricant then dragging his tongue up and down the underside of the unit. He plunged his tongue next into Whirl's opening, and with claws guiding the back of his head, found the former Wrecker's weak spot.

Whirl moaned, sagging, as Brainstorm happily nipped and licked at his anterior node, every once in a while stopping to lick his engorged folds, the flexible wet walls, even nuzzled clusters of deep nodes. Whirl was getting weak, fast. He clenched his thighs around Brainstorm's head, reaching for whatever he could hold on to--Brainstorm's wings would do. He hadn't even noticed Brainstorm was fucking his own channel on two of his fingers. Each time he struck a node, he almost bit down on one of Whirl's.

It didn't take long for Whirl to finally overload. Hot transfluid gushed down Brainstorm's throat, his face, chest, and even the top of his head messied with the transfluid spilled from his unit. The warm sensation of the fluid filling him whole triggered Brainstorm's own climax; pale blue liquid squirt between his fingers seated knuckle deep in his channel.

"You still ready for round two?" Whirl asked, optic gleaming. His systems had already finished settling. The magic of heat mode.

Brainstorm wheezed, faceplates burning. He stood. "Let me ride you," he insisted.

Whirl slammed Brainstorm against the wall, taking his hands again. "Oh?" As he chuckled, his fully pressurized unit slid between Brainstorm's thighs. Brainstorm almost went to open his legs, but Whirl used a hand to keep them--and the scientist--in place. They shivered, anticipating. "Maybe if yer a good bot..."

Brainstorm gasped as Whirl started thrusting his unit between his thighs, just below his open channel. His thighs were already wet and stained with fresh lubricant and lines of transfluid. Made it all the more easier. Brainstorm bounced against the wall, matching the same rhythm of the rain overhead.

"A-Anyone tell you h-how selfish y-you are?" Brainstorm wheezed, swinging with the movements.

Whirl watched his unit slid between those pliant legs. "Today a-around first energon. Uhh... after I got out of the washracks. Mmm, and t-ten minutes before we took off on... on our 'mission.'"

Brainstorm sneered. "That's two more than me today."

Whirl snapped his hips, pressing the upside of his unit against channel folds. "We still got the whole day," he teased.

"A new competition? I-I'm down with i-it."

Whirl could feel his charge reaching the end. He looked at his unit, fucking those pale, painted thighs, and invented. "Hey, wanna see a trick I learned on Femax?" he asked, voice scraggly.

"Really? What would that be?"

But Whirl didn't answer.

"Oh, c-come on. Don't leave me han--"

At the moment of Whirl's overload, he thrust two fingers inside of Brainstorm's valve, instantly found the anterior node, and furiously rubbed against it. Hard enough to vibrate, in fact. A second later, it was just enough to make Brainstorm climax.

The two parted, heaving among the sounds of the storm.

Brainstorm's optics were blown open wide. "You..." he swallowed, licking his dry lips. "You better show m-me how to do that!"

Whirl went to give a thumb's up, actually made an attempt, then gave up and settled for a nod. However, Brainstorm wasn't finished--not yet. The scientist ran at the ex-Wrecker, optics blazing purple. "C'mon," he growled, fiercely grabbing Whirl, "it's my turn to ride the pony."

Whirl cackled. He grabbed Brainstorm by his hips, shoving him down on hands and knees. Brainstorm went compliantly, excited. "I dunno if this is the pony. Some Earth vids Verity sent us said this was the 'doggy position.' Same thing, right?"

Brainstorm tilted his head. "More or less, I imagine."

Whirl parted Brainstorm's legs as he knelt behind him. The scientist leaned forward, displaying more of his dripping channel to the mono-eyed mech. Whirl gulped, pausing to say a little prayer to... whoever would listen, he supposed. Taking his erect unit in his pincers, Whirl pressed its edge against Brainstorm's entrance, almost inside of him. It seemed gentle and cautious--at first. Then seconds later, Whirl was plunging inside the flier, right to the base of his unit.

Brainstorm screamed with the lightning. His optics flashed white for a second. "Sigma Sigma Sigma _oh, by the Gods, by the Primes, oooh my God_ ~" The sudden singing threw Whirl off, and he stopped, confused.

"Your brain short-circuiting? Can't help you if you die here, yanno."

"Ah, y-yes, sor... sorry," Brainstorm coughed. He reached back, urging Whirl to continue. Whirl hesitated but--whatever. He was weird, Brainstorm was weird, it was all weird and good. Clutching his hips, Whirl pounded into Brainstorm, grinding his pelvis against his aft, leaving behind naughty paint transfers. Each thrust was punctuated with a grunt or groan or whimper from Brainstorm, who's babbling Whirl could hardly understand.

Whirl leaned over Brainstorm's back, the glow of his optic warm against the side of the flier's head. "You like that? You begging for more? You want me to tear your pert channel apart?" he growled, but there was nothing menacing in his tone. Brainstorm cooed. "So wet and so tight, so perfect. Primus, it's like yer meant to do this. I love it. I love it. I could do this all fraggin' day."

"Feels so good feels so good," Brainstorm whined, rocking back and forth. He dug his fingers into the dirt, chewing and licking his lips. "Never stop. I don't care. Frag me til you fill me up. I'll be yours, if you want, I don't care."

Whirl raised one set of pincers. "Scream for me," he growled, and slapped Brainstorm's flank. Brainstorm shrieked, and Whirl's EM field was a burst of colors. "Frag, can I eat you? Like, lemme just eat you, I don't think it's too bad." He rubbed his one antenna with Brainstorm's helm. Brainstorm nudged back.

Brainstorm was the first to overload, spraying a mess of fluid across the earth. He fell back into Whirl's lap, helping him along by whispering dirty nonsense into his audiol. Didn't take long before the over-stimulated ex-Wrecker came, filling Brainstorm with every ounce of his transfluid. They sat there for a moment, systems playing catch up and relaxing. With a low moan, Brainstorm flopped over and onto his back. He winced as transfluid poured from his pulsating channel.

Whirl looked at his flaccid unit, idly stroking it. "Sorry I wasn't Perceptor. Or, you know, that one guy you--"

Brainstorm jolted forward and slapped Whirl upside the head. Whirl looked alarmed, wide eye blinking comically. "You're the one I'm fragging," Brainstorm grumbled, folding his arms. "I didn't think of anyone else."

If Whirl could smile, he would. "Yeah, yeah..."

"For that, you owe me another around."

Whirl jolted. "Again!?" he cried, as Brainstorm took his wrist and dragged him down. 


End file.
